The Love Warriors
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Shifu, Mr. Ping, The Five(Excluding Tigress) and their parents help Po and Tigress to express their love to one another but it'll take some time to get the moment JUST right. Sequel to 'Sing off between Masters'.
1. Plans

**Me:Well here it is what you all been waiting for the sequel to Sing off bettween Masters.**

**Po:Yes! Finally the sequel.**

**Me:Po. You literly have to be here don't you.**

**Po:What?**

**Me:Go back with Shifu and the others please.**

**Po:Oh ok.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Po:Hey I'm back!**

**Me:OUT!*throws pan at him***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po was walking when his dad saw him."Oh hey son"Mr. Ping said. Po didn't see him at first though too distracted with his thoughts.

"Oh, Hey dad"Po finally answered.

"Is something wrong son?"Mr. Ping asked.

"No dad everything is just great."Po said."Something you need dad?"He asked.

"Oh nothing just tell Master Shifu we have Majong game tonight to not forget."Mr. Ping lied.

"Uh... yeah sure dad"Po said and walked to the Jade Palace where he found Tigress meditating under the peach tree. He looked at her. He just couldn't keep his eyesof her. He loved everything about her. How graceful she is. He loves... His thoughts were interupted by Monkey.

"Stop staring dude"He said"Talk to her"

"What I wasn't staring?"Po defended himself.

"Uh huh"Monkey didn't belive him"Come on dude you just have to talk to her. You have defeated the greatest villians like Shen and Ke-Pa and you can't talk to a girl."

"It's not that easy"Po said"Besides I need speak with Shifu. My dad says there's a Majong game tonight."He said and left.

"He'll tell her one of these days."Crane told Monkey as he came behind him. Monkey nodded in agreement. Shifu went the 'Majong' game at Mr. Ping's.

"Mr. Ping"Shifu said as he came in.

"Ah Master Shifu the rest of the Parents are sitting inside come in come in"Mr. Ping led him inside. When they were upstairs there was a female mantis, female crane, Great Master Viper and his wife.

"Good evening everyone"He greeted.

"Good evening Master Shifu"They all said.

"You guys must be my students parents"Shifu said. They all nodded."I believe it's time for the prophecy."

"Master Shifu are you sure it's them because it can be anybody."Great Master Viper asked.

"I'm sure"Shifu said."And we must try everything we can to get them together. I believe they are already in love, but since they have such a strong friendship they are afraid that if they tell one another is that one of them will not feel the same for the other and will ruin the friendship.""You will help your children with the preparations of the upcoming festival me and Mr. Ping will have them sing a song together that we have chosen. Alright?"He told them and they all agreed.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you liked it.**

**Po:Oooh**

**Me:Hey what are doing?**

**Po:Nothing I'm just looking hey is this your family.**

**Me:Yes now can we finish here. Please.**

**Po:Ok ok.**

**Both:Please Review.**


	2. You Get Me

**Me:*Looks around*Oh Hey guys I'm back with another chapter sorry about that is just that I'm making sure that...**

**Po:*comes out of nowhere*Hey!**

**Me:AH!*Falls of chair***

**Po:Opps sorry**

**Me:*Gets up*It's ok but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!?**

**Po:Oh sorry it's just Tigress and everyone else is wondering when are you going to start.**

**Me:Um let me see maybe never if you don't leave because I just can't seem to start the story.**

**Po:Oh sorry I'll just leave now.**

**Me:Yes you do that.*Po leaves***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(I'm going to HollyWood this weekend though yey! Jack you better be ready to answere my questions!WoooHooo!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Tigress I need to talk to you"Po said as he came in.

"Ok"Tigress said and walked out with him.

"Hey you think he's going to tell her?"Mantis asked.

"I hope so but if he doesn't we have a way for them to have tell each other right?"Monkey said. Po and Tigress soon came back in laughing.

"Whats so funny?"Crane asked.

"Nothing"They both said and walked pass them still laughing. The four looked at each other confused.

"That was weird"Mantis said.

"Yeah anyways now that they're gone"Viper said noticing Po and Tigress left."We have to plan everything out. How are we going to have tell each other they love each other?"She said getting back to bussiness.

"We can help with that"Said a voice at the door. Their stood Crane's mom, Viper's parents, Mantis' mom, Mr. Ping and Master Shifu.

"MOM!DAD!"Viper cheered as she went to hug her parents.

"Hi honey"Her mom said.

"Mom?"Mantis said as he saw his mother again after sooo many years.

"I thought you said she was dead?"Monkey whispered. getting hit in by Mantis.

"How is my little Manty"His mom said.

"Manty?"Monkey said as he and Crane snikered.

"Mom"Mantis said."What are you doing here?"He asked.

"Aww son I'm just here to help your friends with the prophecy and I wanted to see how my baby was doing"She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom!"Mantis whined as he tried to brake himself free.

"Hey mom"Crane said.

"Hello son"His mom said.

"Mom did you come and help too?"He asked.

"Yes son"Crane's mom said"And I wanted to see you again."

"Ok that's enough family reunion"Shifu said."Here's how we're going to help them tell one another"He said.

Later that night...

"Ok ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Mid-Autumn Festival!"Mr. Ping announced."Master Shifu is really happy to announce that the prophecy of the Love warriors will soon take place"He announced the whole Valley cheered."We all know who they are but don't tell them keep it a secret. Shhh"He whispered."We'll have a few singers come up here in just a few minitutes so in the meantime enjoy whats around"He finished and a few of the villigers wallked off.

"Ok you two"Shifu looked at Po and Tigress."I would like you to sing a song together."They looked at him 'confused' but agreed.

"Alright"Mr. Ping said"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls we have some warriors who would like to sing a song together give it up for Master Po and Master Tigress"Mr. Ping said and Po and Tigress went on stage. Master Shifu though, forgot to tell which song to sing!

"What song are we suppose to sing"Po asked Tigress. Tigress shrugged her shoulders."I know"Po got an Idea and headed to the guitar. Tigress imediatly recognized the song.

**Tigress:**_Crazy people we can make really good friends_  
_That's why we let each other in_  
**Po:**_You beside me, I don't have to pretend to be stronger_  
**Tigress:**_I finally belong here and I don't feel alone anymore_

_You get me_  
_And I get you_  
**Po:**_Together _  
**both:**_there's really nothing we can't do_

**Tigress:**_I got your back_  
**Po:**_And I got yours too_

**Tigress:**_Ya – You get me_  
**Both:**_And I'm pretty sure I get you_

_Du do ru ru ru_  
_Du do ru ru ru_  
_Du do ru ru ru_

**Tigress:**_Ya_  
**Both:**_On the inside I dreamed that I was part of a crowd_  
_But on the outside I wasn't allowed_

**Tigress:**_All I wanted is just to be where we are now_  
**Po:**_Ya, it's better_  
_tigressAnd I know I never feel alone anymore_

**Po:**_You get me_  
_And I get you_  
_Together _  
**Both:**_there's really nothing we can't do_

**Tigress:**_I got your back_  
**Po:**_And I got yours too_

**Tigress:**_Ya – You get me_  
**Both:**_And I'm pretty sure I get you_

**Po:**_I finally have someone to lean on_  
**Tigress:**_You have someone to lean on too_  
_(to lean on too)_  
_Oh oh_

**Po:**_You get me_  
_And I get you_  
**Tigress:**_Together _  
**Both:**_there's really nothing we can't do_

**Po:**_I got your back_  
**Tigress:**_And I got yours too_

**Po:**_Ya – You get me_  
**Both:**_And I'm pretty sure I get you_

**Tigress(Po):**_You get me (you get me)_  
_And I get you (yeah)_  
_Together _  
**Both:**_there's really nothing we can't do_

**Po:**_I got your back_  
**Tigress:**_And I got yours too_

**Po:**_Ya – You get me_  
**Both:**_And I'm pretty sure that I get you_

_Du do ru ru ru_  
_Du do ru ru ru_  
_Du do ru ru ru_

**Tigress:**_I'm pretty sure that I get you_  
_Du do ru ru ru_  
_Yeah yeah_

After they finished the crowd went wild espacially when Po unexpectively gave Tigress a kiss in the cheek. Tigress in a total shock not a big one though. Shifu and the Five were shock Tigress didn't kill him not too much because they knew they loved each other.

"Master Shifu that wasn't the song we agreed on"Mr. Ping said.

"I know apperently I forgot to tell them which song to sing"Shifu explained.

"Well at least they still sang a love song right?"Mantis said.

"Yeah"Everyone answered.

"Ok everything is set up"Viper said as she and her parents came in.

"Ok now to lure them there."

"I don't think that would be a problem"Mr. Ping said."I know just how to lure them there"

"Ok see you in a few minutes Mr. Ping"Shifu said and they all left. Mr. Ping looked at Po and Tigress they were both smiling. To him it looked like they already knew what was going on.

* * *

**Me:And... DONE. Phew took all day but I got it done hoped you liked.**

**Shifu in a distance:Hey some ate all the chocolates.**

**Me:Uh... Please Review**

**Song:You get me from Talking Tom and Angela **

**Me:Thanks for the song Envytheskunk I appritiate it.**

**Shifu:Seriously who ate ALL MY CHOCOLATES!**

**Me:Go to go. Again Please Review**


	3. Romantic Date?

**Me:Hey guys here's the next chapter for Love warriors hope you enjoy it.**

**Po:Hey!**

**Me:Hey Po!**

**Po:Hey Tigress is a little mad at you**

**Me:Why?**

**Po:I don't know.**

**Tigress*from a distance*:Wild! Come here please!**

**Me:*whimpers*I don't even know what I did.**

**Po:She sounds mad good luck.**

**Me:Here*Hands him a paper*write it for me.*walks to where Tigress is*Thanks**

**Po:No problem and good luck.**

**Disclaimer:Sorry but she doesn't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress smiled at each other they knew what Shifu, the Five, their parents and Mr. Ping were trying to do but they had it all under control. Po went over to a guitar and started to play in a rhythem and began to sing.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.  
_

Tigress smiled as he sang. She knew he ment the words in the song.

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door._

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing  
Sayin' there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooo but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

Oh don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
And there'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

After he finished she couldn't help but ran up on stage and played the piano for Po had gotten off and began to sing her feelings too.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer _

Tigress looked at Po with a smile as she sang and he sang to himselft along with her.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

After she finished the crowd cheered. Some were crying and no it wasn't women it was men. Shifu, the rest of the five and their parents were smiling for they saw them singing and then they noticed someone was crying.

"What it gets emotional"Mantis said and everyone laughed.

"I remember when you cried because..."Mantis' mom began but was stopped by Mantis.

"Ok mom thats enough"Mantis said. After a while Mr. Ping had lured Po and Tigress to the peach tree. Somehow. Po and Tigress saw a romantic dinner set up. Their was one HUGE bowl of noddles. Mr. Ping's Love bowl**.(I'm not sure what Mr. Ping calls it but it's just like the one Song and Po shared in 'Ladies of the Shade'). **Po and Tigress knew where this was going. Also their was a few candles tied to a piece of rope hanging on the tree. And a vase of Tiger lilies Tigress's favorite. They sat down and ate some of the noodles. They were a bit hungry after all. They notice they grabbed the same noodle but they didn't care. Shifu, Mr. Ping, the five and their parent noticed they were getting closer and closer with the noodle. _Just a few more inches_. Mr. Ping and Shifu thought. All of the sudden someone announced.

"The Mid-Autumn fireworks display"Master Chao, who had just arrived not so long ago, announced. Po and Tigress' noodle broke and they ate the half they got. Shifu, Mr. Ping and everyone else sighed in disappointment. Po and Tigress headed back to the festival

"Great now what?"Mantis said.

"That was the only plan we had"Monkey added.

"We could always let them figure it out on their own right?"Crane said.

* * *

**Me:Well there you hope you liked it.**

**Shifu:What are we going to do?**

**Me:I don't know**

**Shifu:Maybe we can...**

**Me:Ok! Can't reveal anything! Please Review! *Walks out with Shifu***

**Songs:It will rain by Bruno Mars**

**A Thousand years by Christina Perri**


End file.
